goodbye old love, hello new life
by agnewrlakc
Summary: Caitlin is killed in the line of duty, leaving Nash with many questions and another surprise. The story is mine, Some of the characters are not, others are borrowed.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to the magic of syndication, I have rediscovered _Nash Bridges_. This is my story, some of the characters are mine, others are borrowed. Some names have been changed.

Hope you enjoy!

The evening breeze blew steady and cool high atop the former marina turned Special investigations unit, commonly called SIU by those who worked in it. Nash Bridges, Inspector and C/O of the SIU stood alone, stoically staring out across the water below.

Often, after solving a big case, Nash would come to this point, a place to let the burdens of other people's problems wash away, before heading home to his own little drama.

Nick and Cassidy, his father and daughter had more than enough drama to keep his personal life far from boring, the last thing he needed was to bring his job home too.

"Nash" his longtime friend and partner came up behind him "there's some people who need to see you." Joe said solemnly.

"oookay" Nash responded recognizing the serious tone his partner had "what is this about?" he asked

joe shrugged his shoulders "not sure Nashman" he answered "all I know is that a couple of suits from Washington are here, and they don't look like they came to talk about old times".

"Okay then" Nash said pulling away from the railing "lets go see what the suits want."

Nash and Joe arrived at the front of the SIU, where two men in black suits with white dress shirts and black ties, with black dress shoes stood. Their faces held no emotion, a third person was with them, he also had black shirt, pants and black shoes, and a white collar around his neck.

"Gentlemen" Nash greeted them "Inspector Bridges, Commanding Officer of the SIU, what can I do for you?' he asked.

"Inspector Bridges" the taller of the men spoke "Can we talk in private?"

Nash chuckled nervously, he'd been policemen too long for words like that not to scare him "that's okay Bubba, see anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my men".

"As you wish sir" the man spoke again, then nodded at the chaplain.

"Inspector Bridges" the chaplain began "my name is Felix Brown, FBI Chaplain, I believe you are familiar with an Agent Caitlyn Cross" he questioned.

"yeah" Nash nodded "you could say I am _familiar _with Agent Cross" he agreed.

"Sir" the chaplain began solemnly "it is my duty, as Chaplain of the FBI to inform you that Agent Caitlyn Cross was shot and killed in the line of duty, protecting the president of the United States" he said formally.

At the Chaplain's words, a flood of emotions hit Nash "excuse me" he asked reaching for the corner of his desk. 'familiar with Agent Cross' didn't begin to cover his relationship with Caitlyn. What began as a game of cat and mouse wound into something far more serious and definitely more heated, in the end it was the passionate nature of their relationship that caused the demise of it, followed by her quick exit to Washington D.C.

"when" Nash heard himself say, as though in a dream.

"Two nights ago" the Chaplain answered "she made it quite clear you were to be contacted in the event of her death."

"Did she feel any…pain" Nash asked, hoping she didn't die an agonizing death alone.

"no sir" the third suit spoke up "Agent Cross died instantly of a bullet to the heart. She was pronounced dead on the scene."

Work seemed to cease on the floor of the SIU, nobody spoke, a sense of loss filled the place. Though not everyone of the officers liked or even respected Caitlyn, they knew her and more importantly, they knew she was important to Nash, whom they did like and respect.

"I see" Nash finally spoke "now what happens?" he asked "I'm surely not her next of kin."

"No sir" Chaplain Brown spoke again "Agent Cross's sister has claimed her body and there is a service scheduled for Friday morning, the family would very much like for you to attend."

"Why me" Nash asked "why now"

"Inspector Bridges" Chaplain Brown spoke softly "there are things you should know sir, can we talk in private?"

Sensing an urgent tone in the chaplain's voice Nash nodded "sure" he agreed.

Nash and Chaplain Brown reached the interrogation area "Inspector, there is something that Agent Cross's sister is sure you didn't know, she thought it only right that you be told."

"okay, what is this thing I need to know about" Nash asked

"Its actually less of a thing" the chaplain said quietly "more like a who" he finished handing Nash a 4 X 6 picture of a stunning 6 year old rendition of his own daughter Cassidy, "her name is Katherine, according to birth records she's your.."

"daughter" Nash finished the sentence as he sunk into a nearby chair "where is she? Does she know about me?"

the Chaplain nodded "she has been told about you by her aunt, we don't know if Agent Cross talked to her about you, but this letter was found in her desk. The instructions were to find you and give this to you if anything happened to her."

"I will leave you to your letter" the Chaplain stood to leave, "I will also give your partner the information for the services. Also, the president would like to award Agent Cross the medal of honor, would be willing to accept on her behalf?"

Nash nodded "I'll be there with bubba, I will definitely be there" he said looking into the eyes of the daughter he never knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Stunned, Nash opened the envelope the chaplain handed him. With trembling fingers he unfolded the sheets inside. Each page was hand-written, with a smudge here and there as if Caitlyn were crying as she wrote the letter.

_My Dearest Nash,_

_If you are reading this, than I have left this life, hopefully for a much quieter afterlife. By now, I'm sure you have been told about our precious baby girl. As I write this, I look at her in her bed and I can see you in her. She has your eyes, your spirit and god help us all, your attitude._

Nash chuckled at that last bit "thought you were getting rid of me, didn't ya" he said thinking out loud.

_I wanted to tell you so many times about Katherine. I know you would've been a good father to her. I see it in the way you raised Cassidy and how you take care of Nick. I know you have the capacity to love another, even more than yourself, but I was afraid. I didn't want to raise our baby in a war zone, that's what you and I were together. _

_All we did was fight and bicker, that's not the life I wanted for us and certainly not for Katherine. I hope you can forgive me, it was never my intention to hurt you or rob you of precious years that you can never get back._

"you got that right sister" Nash remarked.

_I have already discussed this time with my sister. If anything happens to me, I want you to have Katherine. I know it does not make up for all the years I stole from you, but I know you can make memories from this point on. My sister has all of Katherine's baby pictures and some of her toys, she has been instructed to give them to you._

_Katherine knows about you. I told her that you were needed to do your job and that mommy and daddy had to live apart. I would assume, she has been staying with my sister and her family. Leaving will be hard for her, but I know that you will make things okay for her. Please take care of my baby, and tell her everyday that I loved her._

_Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did, but loving you was tearing me apart. I will never love another like I loved you and I will never regret a single moment we spent together, even the angry moments._

_Please forgive me Nash, and know that I loved you more than life itself._

_Caitlyn_

"Nash" Harvey and Joe came up behind him "you okay?" they asked with concerned glances.

"I don't know Bubba" Nash responded "I just don't know."

"What was so special the chaplain had to talk to you alone?" Harvey asked.

In answer, Nash handed him the photograph of Katherine, "her name is Katherine and she is the daughter I never knew I had."

There was a moment of silence, neither of the two men knew quite what to say.

"Well, I guess I better go get packed, looks like I'm off to Washington" Nash stood up,

"Joe, you're in charge til I get back, don't let the place to go to hell while I'm gone."

"Darn, guess that means we'll have to cancel that poker game on Saturday night" Harvey chuckled "well, guess we'll just have to behave for a few days."

Nash chuckled "don't forget" he pointed at Harvey "just like our mystery DJ, I may be gone, but that doesn't make me out of control."

As if on cue, disco lights began to flash and music blared and white, smokey, vapors poured out of vents. Nash let out a laugh "nice touch" he said to the mysterious force that created the scene.

The next two days passed in a hurried blur, though to Nash it felt like a long nightmare. Having to deal with loving and losing the love of his life, while at the same time meeting a daughter he'd never known was the happiest, most heartbreaking time of his life.

Nick had offered to come with him to Washington and Cassidy offered to come home, but he told them to continue what they were doing, he'd be able to handle this on his own.

Friday morning dawned crisp and clear, the cemetery was packed with FBI agents in full dress, and from the number of motorcycles and limousines, the president herself was here. Nash watched as the family piled out of a black Lincoln town car. His attention was immediately drawn to Katherine. The 6-year-old replica of his full grown daughter clung to her aunt, she'd been crying, but at this moment she had a stoic look on her face and stood proud.

Nash grinned in spite of the event, he recognized that proud, stoic stance. Clearly, Caitlyn had been forced to _live_ with the man she loved but couldn't live with, only in the shape of a child.

Nash himself had run the gamet of emotions. His usual stoic attitude carried him through a lot of things, but this one event very much mirrored when he thought he had lost Cassidy in a car accident, Raw emotion came out the days following the accident. First, loss and extreme pain, then great joy, unfortunately at the expense of another parent, that the doctors had identified the wrong girl and his precious Cassidy had survived her accident. Caitlyn had been there the whole time, sitting uncharacteristically quiet by his side. The only other time Nash's emotions got the best of him was when Evan was shot and killed.

Most things, Nash could compartmentalize, death was not one of them.

Standing behind the mass of people at the ceremony, Nash certain he blended well enough. He wanted to be here at this moment to say goodbye and to see his daughter, he just wasn't ready to be seen.

"Inspector Bridges" a female voice came up behind him.

Surprised, that the President of the United States knew him by site, Nash turned "Madam President" he stood up straight, "I'm sorry I didn't see you arrive."

"I saw you though" she spoke softly "just like Caitlyn always described you, proud, stoic, on the outside looking in"

"I am honored and a little shocked" Nash admitted " I had no idea you knew who I was."

The President smiled "I'm the President of the United States" she said, "There isn't much that I don't know and what I don't know I can get pretty easily. Besides Caitlyn kept a picture of you. She wanted to make sure Katherine had an image of her father."

"She always talked of you." The President smiled wistfully, "I often wondered why she never went back to San Francisco, when she was clearly missing you."

"I'm a cop who is married to my job, Madam President" Nash said "that doesn't usually create good husband material."

The president nodded, " I know what you mean " she said "you should try being the president and having a life."

Nash chuckled "No thank you Madam President" he replied "somehow I think the United States would not survive with me as president."

"They said the same thing when I became president" she reminded him "so never say never."

"yes Ma'am" he replied.

"would you care to join me" she asked extending he elbow.

"ahh…sure" Nash agreed, after all how often does a guy get to be the President's escort.

She reached for his arm, but Nash's father had taught him better than that, "allow me" he said.

"such a gentleman" the president sighed "there should be more men like you Inspector Bridges."

Nash laughed "the world isn't ready for more than one of me."

Nash didn't realize the spectcle he'd created walking on the arm of the President. The paparazzi went crazy with their cameras, trying to figure out who the average Joes was walking with the President.

Membership had its props. After they approached the flag draped Casket, two seats appeared from out of nowhere and they were shown given front row seats. Although, some things didn't rate front row seats.

"Madam President, maybe these seats should be reserved for people more deserving" he began, but she patted his hand and motioned for more chairs. Before he knew what was happening Caitlyn's sister and Katherine were seated next to him.

The service was short. A statement written by the family was read and the President told of Caitlyn's bravery and heroine in her last moments. "She gave her life to protect mine" the President said tearfully "and for that she will not be forgotten."

After a 21-gun salute, two uniformed officers folded the American flag, then placed it in the waiting arms of Katherine. They saluted the little girl, whose tears flowed freely, then with an about face, retook their post. After the flag was awarded, the president presented a wreath and called forward Nash, Katherine and Caitlyn's sister, where she post-humusly presented the Presidential medal of honor to Katherine, in memory of and for her mother's selfless service to her country.

After the service, the crowd thinned out and one by one people began to leave. Nash soon found himself alone with Caitlyn's sister in an awkward silence. Jordan was the first to speak "So, I finally get the meet the mysterious Nash Bridges" she said.

Nash couldn't decide if there was any meaning in her words, if so he could not detect it. "I wish it could have been under different circumstances" Nash replied "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Judging from what my sister said about you being married to you job, I can imagine what kind of loss this is for you. I hear it takes a suspension for you to take some time off."

Nash grinned, "I don't have a lot of use for down time" Nash admitted, "it ah, makes me think about things I'd really rather forget."

"Like Caitlyn" Jordan asked, a little anger coming through her tone. "I'm sorry" she apologized "I know it wasn't all your fault, I just…" she began trying to hold back her tears.

Not knowing the words to say, Nash reached for Jordan putting one arm around her waist and just holding her for a minute. After a few minutes, Jordan dried her eyes and pulled back "thanks" she said softly "I, ah I've been trying to be strong for Katherine."

"Strong is what I do best" Nash remarked.

"So, I've heard" Jordan said simply.

"I guess you're here to get Katherine" Jordan said looking a little scared.

"Well, I should probably meet her before I make any decisions" he said "Can we arrange to meet somewhere?"

"That can be arranged" Jordan agreed "why don't you come to my house this afternoon, you can meet her there."

"I'm not sure that s such a good idea" Nash hedged "she's been through so much already, I don't want to make matters worse for her."

Jordan laughed shakily, "You know, you're just like my sister always said, tough on the outside, but a big teddy bear beneath all the rough exterior."

Nash chuckled "she said that, huh? Who'd thought she could find something nice to say about me."

"In spite of everything, she loved you, even to the day she died" Jordan replied "look why don't you come over, you flew all the way from San Francisco and you have to eat right."

"I could eat" Nash agreed.

"So, its settled" Jordan nodded "why don't you ride with me to the house, then we can go to Caitlyn's apartment, there are some things she wanted you to have."


	3. Chapter 3

At Jordan's house, Nash sat on the back deck observing the people who came to express their sympathy. Jordan's husband roger handed him a cold bottle of beer and sat down beside him.

"Thanks" Nash said taking a long sip

"No problem" he said " Jordan thought maybe you could use some food, but I told her you would eat when you were ready, but she insisted I at least bring you a beer."

Nash grinned "gotta keep the women happy" he said.

"Tell me about it" Roger agreed "I guess that's why I do so much to keep Jordan happy"

"you gotta take care of the women in your lives" Nash agreed quietly.

"Amazing the clarity you get at times like this, huh?" Roger asked.

Nash nodded in silent agreement.

"Daddy…daddy" Jordan and Rogers son Marco came running "mommy says you need to help her in the kitchen."

"well, duty calls, there's plenty of food if you get hungry" Roger reminded him before entering the house.

A few minutes later, Katherine emerged carrying a plate of food "Aunt Jordan said you to bring you this" she said holding a plate of food.

"Thanks" Nash replied taking the plate from his daughter, noticing the plate was filled with French fries and chicken fingers "you want to share?" he asked.

"I'll make you a deal" Nash teased "you can eat it all and that will be our little secret, okay?"

smiling shyly Katherine nodded "Deal" she agreed.

From the doorway of the patio, Jordan watched father and daughter. Caitlyn was right, Nash would be a good father, but having Katherine so far away would be very hard.

"Jordan" Roger came up behind her.

Leaning back into her husband she sighed "I'm going to miss her when she is gone."

"you realize he is going to let her eat all that, right?" Roger asked.

"That's why I left a steak in the oven" she smiled knowingly.

After eating all the food on the plate, Katherine sat in the chair beside Nash "I know who you are" she said "you're my daddy."

Reeling slightly from her bluntness, Nash was slow to speak "that's what I am told" he admitted

"I have a picture, mommy gave it to me" Caitlyn said. Reaching into her pocket, Katherine produced a picture Nash and Caitlyn taken of Nash and Caitlyn on the top deck of the SIU.

"did you love my mommy?" Katherine asked.

Nash thought for a moment "I did love her, part of me will always love her."

"Why didn't you get married?" Katherine asked

Nash was impressed with her questions, it had been years since he was so thoroughly interrogated.

"well" Nash had to think how to begin "love isn't the only reason to get married. Sometimes, you have to have more, know what I mean?" he asked, unsure how to explain the reasons Caitlyn and Nash didn't work.

"Do you love me?" she asked

"There you are kiddo" Jordan spoke emerging from the doorway "did you know that Marco has been looking all over for you, he said something about he new video game and how a girl can't play it."

"I think I can beat him good!" Katherine declared running toward the open patio door

Just before going in she turned "Are you going to be here later."

Before Nash could answer, Jordan came through the door "yes, honey, he is going to stay with us tonight, now go on Marco is looking for you."

"Thanks for the bail out" Nash sighed with relief "I wasn't sure how I was going to answer that last question."

"kids have a habit of asking all the tough questions Jordan remarked handing him a plate of Steak and potatoes "hungry now?" she asked.

"I could eat" Nash agreed. "thanks by the way, for the visit and the invitation to stay, but I have a hotel.."

"Nonsense" Jordan interrupted him "we had two rooms built for Caitlyn and Katherine, they are adjoining, I hope you don't mind."

Nash shook his head "no, adjoining is okay with me, I will accept your offer, thanks" he replied.

"Are you going to take her with you to San Francisco?" Jordan asked.

"I would like to, my father is waiting to meet her, but I have to make sure the move is right for her"

"She would be okay, you know" Jordan said sadly "Caitlyn knew her job was dangerous, she made a will out instructing that Kat go with you in case of her death."

Nash shook his head "my oldest daughter just turned 24 and is in Paris" he said, "until she was 17 her mom lived in California, I never had to do anything alone with her."

"Scary, isn't it?" Jordan said "but Caitlyn always told us you would do fine with her."

"Im glad someone had faith in my abilities to not screw up a child." Nash chuckled nervously.

"Caitlyn had more faith in you than she cared to express. She felt bad for not telling you about Kat,"

"Why" Nash questioned "what did I ever do to scare her off"

"It wasn't you" Jordan said quietly "It was Caitlyn, She would have given up her job and her life if you came to get her and Kat. She was afraid she would lose herself in the process."

"Roger went to the apartment today" Jordan told him "Caitlyn had a box she wanted you to have, I put it in the room downstairs."

"Thanks" Nash replied "do you mind if I check it out?'

"No, come with me, I'll show you the room.

Jordan lead Nash to the room in the basement "there's a bathroom between the two rooms and linens in the closet. If you need anything, I'll be upstairs with Roger and the kids."

"Thanks" Nash said looking around the room. It looked like Caitlyn. There was a picture of Caitlyn and a young Katherine on the nightstand. Picking up the frame, Nash traced the silhouette of his ex-girlfriend. She looked happy, as did Katherine.

There was a box on the bed, Nash walked over to it, it was labeled _Kat's baby pics. _Nash sitting down on the edge of the bed, with trembling hands, Nash opened the box. On top was a pink baby blanket with the letter KCB inscribed in it. "B as in Bridges" Nash wondered aloud, did Caitlyn give their daughter his name? His question was quickly answered as he pulled Katherine's birth certificate out. When Nash first found out about Kat, as it seemed everyone called her, he was too stunned to ask for details.

"Katherine Cassidy Bridges" Nash read the name on the birth certificate. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, not only had Caitlyn given their daughter his last name, she had also named her after her big sister.

Nash's phone rang, shaking him out of his thoughts "Nash" answered after opening the flip phone.

"Hi Daddy" Cassidy greeted him, "I was just calling to check on you" she said, he could hear the concern in her voice.

"yeah darling, I'm okay" he said "where are you calling from?"

"the apartment" she answered

"my apartment?" he asked "what are you doing there?"

"You think I'm going to stay in Paris when you need me the most?" she asked incredulous, "oh and by the way, mom's here too. Have you met her yet, are you bringing her home with you?' Cassidy began shooting off questions.

"whoa" Nash cried into the phone "one at a time. Yes, I have met her and I haven't decided if I am bringing her home with me yet." He answered her questions.

"Dad, you really don't intend to leave her there do you?" Cassidy asked.

"honestly Cassidy, I think I need to talk to her before I completely change her life."

"Well hurry up already" Cassidy pushed "I want to meet her."

Nash chuckled at his oldest daughter's enthusiasm, "I think you two will get along real well." He said.

The door to his room swung open and Kat walked in "Hi" she said sitting down beside him on the bed.

"hi yourself" he answered.

"Is that her" Cassidy asked

"yes, Cassidy it is, I have to go now, but I'll be in touch in a day or so. I love you"

"love you too daddy" Cassidy said.

"hey" Kat grinned "that my middle name"

"so, it is" Nash said "do you know who Cassidy is?"

Kat shook her head, "mommy said it was a friend of hers."

"Cassidy is my other daughter, she would be your half sister, "

"how old is she?" Kat asked

"24" Nash responded.

"she's old", Kat's said.

"Tell me about it" Nash grinned. "hey wanna go through this box with me?"

"Sure" Kat said crawling up on the bed. "hey look, its Twinkie!" she she said excitedly

"twinkie?" Nash asked

"yeah, twinkie" Kat said producing a ratty stuffed dog "mommy gave him to me when I was a baby."

"I see" Nash grinned at her enthusiasm.

The two of them spent the next hour going through the box as if it held a world of treasures. Kat was finding her treasures, while Nash discovered more about his daughter and the relationship she had with her mother.

"Kat" Nash said when they had emptied the box "can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked

"sure" she agreed looking up at him.

"Did your mommy ever tell you what I do for a living?" he asked.

Kat nodded "she said you were a cop, just like her."

"did she tell you where I live?'

"California and she also said you work on a boat."

"actually it's a barge" Nash said "and yes it is in California. See the thing is, I have to go back there soon and I'd like it very much if you would go with me."

"Will I see Aunt Jordan and Uncle Roget again?" she asked "and Marco?"

"Of course you would, though it would be different. You would only see them for special occasions" Nash exclaimed.

"you mean like Christmas and my birthday?" she asked.

"yeah" Nash said "and maybe you could spend summers with them too."

"what about mommy?" Kat asked "Aunt Jordan said I would be able to bring flowers to her."

"you could still do that" Nash agreed.

"you know even though you cant touch or see mommy, she'll always be in your heart and in your thoughts." Nash told her.

Kat nodded tears filling her eyes "I don't want to forget her."

"come here" Nash said reaching for her. Kat climbed into his lap "I promise I wont let you forget her" he said.

"If I come with you will you be my daddy?" she asked.

"honey, I'll be your daddy even if you stayed with Aunt Jordan, but I would like to be your daddy everyday, not just on holidays."

"When would we go?" she asked

"well, we'd have to leave tomorrow night" Nash said, "but first we need to go to your apartment and pack up your things."

"okay, I'll go with you" Kat said, but first I need to say goodbye to Aunt Jordan and Uncle Roger."

"what about Marco?' Nash asked

"yeah, him too." Kat agreed.

"maybe we should go see Aunt Jordan and tell her, huh? Nash asked setting Kat on her feet. Hand in hand the walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan, Roger and Marco drove Nash and Kat to the apartment Caitlyn and Kat lived in, where the picked up kat's clothes and toys. Some of it was packed in suitcases to go on the airplane with them, while others would be shipped the next day.

On the way to the airport, they stopped at the cemetery where both Nash and Kat said their goodbyes to Caitlyn. Saying goodbye at the airport was not so easy, especially for Nash, since saying goodbye was not his strong suit.

"take care of her" Jordan said with tears in her eyes.

"I will" Nash promised and "I'll send her back in the summer"

After a tearful goodbye between Kat and Jordan, Nash and Kat boarded the airplane headed for Kat's new home.

"what do I call you?" Kat asked waiting for the plane to take off.

"what do you want to call me?" Nash asked.

"I don't know, can I call you daddy?"

Nash's heart soared at her words, "honey you can always call me daddy." He said, even when you're old like your big sister Cassidy."

"Is she going to be there? Kat asked.

"yes, she will be there, and my father, your grandfather, plus some old friends of your mommy and they even have kids your age."

Kat skipped out of the airport staying close to Nash, Taking her hand he led her to the Cuda parked in the garage. "A convertible" Kat spoke almost breathlessly "cool!"

Nash chuckled "you like it huh?" he asked

Kat nodded "is it yours?" she asked

Nash nodded "yep, and you get to ride in it as much as you like."

"can I drive it?" she asked.

Nash groaned "we'll talk about it in 10 years" he said, not buckle up, we've got people waiting on us."

Cassidy got excited when she found out Nash would be bringing Kat home with him and had arranged for a party, inviting Joe and Inger with their kids, Harvey, and of course Nick would be there.

Nash couldn't wait for Kat to meet everyone "can we go see your boat daddy?" she asked when they pulled out of the parking lot. "yes, but first lets get you settled in at the apartment first, okay?"

Kat nodded "how soon will we be there?" she asked

"very soon" he assured her.

10 minutes later, Nash parked his car in the basement of the building and led Kat to the freight elevator.

"this is all yours" she asked wide eyed

Nash grinned at her expression "not really, but we are the only people who live here. Sometimes a local band practices downstairs however."

Nash realized Kat was suddenly very quiet "will they like me?' she asked.

"Of course, honey why wouldn't anybody like you." He asked.

The elevator stopped and after opening the gate, Nash and Kat stepped out. She immediately noticed the streamers and party fairs "whose birthday is is?" she asked.

"Nobody's" Nash answered "this is all for you"

"For me" she asked "wow, thanks"

"don't thank me, your big sister did it" Nash motioned toward Cassidy, who stood beside Nick staring at Kat.

"awww" Cassidy crooned "she's so cute"

Kat clung to Nash, as if her life depended was in danger. Getting down to her level, he looked her in the eye, "its okay" he said softly "they wont hurt you, I promise."

Although fear and uncertainty still rested in her eyes, she let go of Nash's hand and walked toward Nick and Cassidy. Looking back at Nash, she reached for his hand. Taking Kat's outstretched hand, he walked with her, enveloping his oldest daughter in a hug.

"Katherine Cassidy Bridges" he said using her full name, "this is your big sister, Cassidy. She lives in Paris, but she came here to meet you."

"Hi" Kat" greeted Cassidy shyly, still clinging to Nash.

"so you're Kat, huh? " Cassidy said " you know I always wanted a sister, and now I have one."

Kat stared past Cassidy at Nick, "You know who that is?" Cassidy asked.

Kat merely shook her head. "that is grandpa nick, would you like to meet him?"

Still speechless, Kat nodded, looking to Nash for approval. "go ahead, I'll be right here" he assured her.

With a little reluctance, Kat let go of Nash's hand and allowed Cassidy to lead her to where Nick stood. Nash watched as his father embraced his newest granddaughter. Kat immediately warmed up to Nick, just as Nash suspected she would.

"she's beautiful" Lisa came up behind him.

Taking the offered glass of champagne from his ex-wife "yes, she is, just like her mother."

"are you okay?' Lisa asked "I mean you haven't had a long time to deal with losing Caitlyn."

Nash nodded, wrapping one arm around her waist "I lost her long before she left" he confessed.

"you do work too hard Nash" Lisa said "but I have a feeling that'll change soon."

"ya think" Nash grinned "maybe I can convert the back office to a playroom for Kat" he said,"think she'd enjoy that?"

"where else would the daughter of two top cops want to grow up" Lisa quipped.

Nash laughed "It could happen" he said.

Joe and Inger walked in with JJ and Lucia, "so that's her, huh? Joe came up behind him, cute, oh and by the way, Inger said she will not allow you to turn the back office into a playroom for her, when we have a perfectly good one at the loft."

"how did she…" Lisa began

"she's Inger, she just knows" Nash answered.

Hours later, Nash peered into the newly created bedroom where Kat lay sleeping. After her initial shyness wore off, Kat began to loosen up and ended up having a great time at her party.

At one point she left her grandfather's side and jumped into Nash's arms. "I think I'm going to like living here" she said then jumped down and ran back to Cassidy and Nick.

Nash promised to take her to his 'boat' in the morning when she woke up, but for now he just enjoyed watching her sleep.

"amazing how things change" nick came up behind him.

"you're telling me" Nash agreed "better hang Nick, its going to be a wild ride."


End file.
